1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network communication apparatus, a communication system and a communication method, and, in particular, to a network communication apparatus, a communication system and a communication method in which the network communication apparatus is in a packet network direct connectable type, has an interface for connecting to a LAN circuit under network environment for SIP terminals, and has a capability to carry out facsimile transmission/reception.
2. The Description of the Related Art
In general, in a network communication apparatus in a packet network direct connectable type having an interface for connecting to a local area network under environment of a network for SIP terminals and having a capability of carrying out facsimile transmission/reception, it is necessary to establish a data channel for each of both directions for carrying out data transfer for the purpose of mutual communication between network communication apparatuses (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-292267).